


Mirrored Masks

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Gen, Implied Relationships, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: A silly short fic I had been having fun with.As Gula, Ava and Aced wait for their fellow Foretellers they discuss just how accurately their masks represent each of them.





	Mirrored Masks

**Author's Note:**

> *** Comments and your thoughts on this work are always appreciated. Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on. ***

A break was a rarity amongst the Foreteller’s with each of their unions they had to take care of, their duties to their unions and the lights of various worlds, and even their usual Foreteller meetings it was difficult to find any time for themselves. However, as they gathered amidst the Foreteller’s chamber for their meeting the leaders of the Ursus, Leopardus, and Vulpus unions are their waiting for their fellow union leaders.

Gula stood by a shelf filled with books that stood aside in the chambers idly flipping through one of the books before closing it with a loud clap.

“Do you ever wonder about our masks?” Gula broke the silence of the Foreteller’s Chambers and caught attention of the other foretellers. Aced’s lip twitched and his curiosity was piqued, but his body language remained staid. While even beneath Ava’s mask one could see that her curiosity was brimming.

“Our masks?” Ava questioned with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah, our masks. Don’t you ever wonder just how well our masks fit us? Like why are you the Fox, Ava? I tend to thing of a trickster’s cunning when it comes to foxes, but I view you more as careful.”

“Perhaps Ava is cunning and you just haven’t been paying enough attention, Gula.” Aced comments with a grins and laughs.

“And you’re blunt and uncouth like a bear, Aced.” Gula crosses his arms before smirking, “Not to mention very scary at times.”

Aced growls and Ava and Gula titter with laughter. Aced was just proving Gula’s point once more with his growl.

“Well, I think my mask fits. Who says foxes aren’t the careful sort? I prefer to look before I leap into danger.” She smiles.

“Very fox-like, wouldn’t you say, Gula?” Aced intervenes, “Actually I happen to think our masks fit us all alright. Ava is careful and prudent like a fox, and Gula you are just as independent as the jaguar.”

“I agree!” Ava adds excitedly, “You’re very independent Gula, but you must remember you can rely on us from time to time.”

“If he started doing that he’d have to change his mask for something more appropriate. Perhaps...a house cat?” Another voice adds as the door to the Foreteller’s chambers creaks further open.

“What?! Invi!” Gula exclaims as an embarrassed tinge of pink spreads across his face. If anyone could see Invi’s face in that moment they would have been certain to see a smirk cross her lips at Gula’s reaction. He reacted somewhat like a house cat at well. If he had fur it would have certainly bristled with agitation.

“I see the meeting hasn’t started yet? Have you all been waiting long?”

“Not too long. Maybe five or ten minutes.” Ava says as she kicks her feet from her place atop the table.

“Oh, I see.”

“We were just talking about whether or not the traits of our masks matched us or not while we waited for you and Ira.” Ava continued on.

“Interesting.” Invi pauses, “And what do you think of my mask, Ava?”

Ava gives Invi a ponderous look, “You’re elusive…I suppose.” For a second it feels as if the tension in the room spikes suddenly, as Invi responds with a thoughtful hum as she stares down Ava or at least appears to from behind her mask. 

“What about Ira then?” Aced interrupts breaking the silence and drawing the three other Foreteller’s attention, “Just what are the traits of a Unicorn? They’re mythical creatures after all.”Aced asks.

“If the Master were here I’m sure he would ask if you thought Ira didn’t exist either.” Gula comments with a chuckle.

Aced lets out a huff and continues, though inwardly he would expect such a comment from the Master; he was indeed the strange sort, “But really what do you think are traits of the unicorn? Does such a creature even match someone like Ira? If anything he’s stubborn like- like-“

“Like an _ass_?” Gula suggests with a wry and thoroughly amused grin, and draws out a snort from Invi, and causes Ava to cover her mouth in either surprise or to hide an amused smile, “Is that the animal you were looking for, Aced?”

“I’d never!” The other Keyblade Master practically roared in response as it was now his turn to flush in embarrassment. “A bull! A bull is what I was thinking!”

“It is an interesting thought, however.” Invi, ever the hard to read, posed; drawing the rooms attention back to her, “Why is Ira the Unicorn? The Unicorn is usually connected to the idea of maidenhood-”

“Maidenhood?!” Laughter erupts from Gula and Ava. Aced on the other hand had returned to his cross armed stance, but a stubborn smirk danced on his lips one that he had been trying to contain.

“If Ira is anything like a maiden then strike me down.” Aced manages to swear amidst a chuckle.

“ _Oh_ ,” Another smirk would have painted Invi’s lips in that moment if it could be seen, “Do you happen to personally know the whereabouts of Ira’s ‘maidenhood’, Aced?” She sly says with a teasing laugh. Though Ava and Gula gave each other a wide-eyed look.

Another growl, though this one louder than before, erupts from Aced’s throat, “Don’t even joke about that, Invi!”

Despite his words Invi was sure she spotted a blush on Aced’s cheek. It wasn’t so long ago that they were mere apprentices, and though her eyes and mouth were covered she was never in the dark.

“Joke about what?” Suddenly a fifth voice asks at the sound of the door creaking wide open. Ira steps into the chambers with a pensive look.

“Oh, it’s nothing—” Ava tries to dismiss the topic with slight blush thankfully beneath her mask, but Gula intervenes.

“Actually Ira! We were discussing our masks, and I was curious about just what the Unicorn symbolizes.”

“Oh, is that so? Well…” Ira ponders the questions as he walks to the desk set aside in the Foreteller’s Chamber and sets a book he had been holding onto it, “…Unicorns are proud andcreatures. In legends unicorns are known for their ferocity and wildness, being the kind of creature that would rather die than be captured, but also they would tend to forget their pride in the presence of a maiden.”

“Oh, then Aced, it is your maidenhood that we should be inquiring about.” Invi whispers aside to Aced, who holds back another growl not wanting to draw attention, but the snarl on his lips is clear as day, as Gula and Ava, who had been watching closely burst out laughing again.

And all the while Ira is left staring at the other Masters utterly confused, though not displeased. In recent days it was a rarity to see his fellow Foretellers enjoying each other's company. He can't help, but smile. As the laughter begins to taper down he clears his throat, “…Perhaps we should start our meeting now.” He decided that would be better than simmering in his own confusion and curiosity.

Perhaps he might just ask Aced what had happened in his absence instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to add a short little addition in which Ira and Aced talk about Ira's mask.


End file.
